Please, calm down
by sally-hiou
Summary: Pero...¡¿Qué demonios haces yû!


El muchacho cerró el libro y se dispuso a salir. Ya había leído suficiente por hoy y estaba cansado. Murmuró algo y cerró la puerta mientras pensaba que debía ser bastante tarde puesto que todo estaba en silencio.

Entró en su cuarto y se tiró en la cama. Sin oponer resistencia alguna, cayó en un profundo sueño. Pero un ruido le hizo levantase de golpe.

Al pelirrojo se le paró el corazón cuando notó el frio acero en su cuello.

-¿¡Pero qu…

-Cierra la boca si no quieres que te mate. –dijo kanda, con voz seca.

Lavi no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo kanda a esas horas? Y lo que es más importante ¿¡que demonios hacia apuntándole con la mugen?!

-¿¡Yu?!,¿¡estás loc…- no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Una fina hilera de sangre empezó a resbalar por su cuello. Se quedó mudo. Pudo ver dibujada una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de él.

Pero tan pronto como la katana le había apuntado dejó de hacerlo. Kanda se acercó lentamente al joven, deslizando sus frías manos por el cuerpo del pelirrojo hasta llegar a su cuello donde lamió lascivamente la herida, provocando un suspiro del otro.

Estaba totalmente confundido. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Quería salir corriendo. Quería quedarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo kanda?

Kanda se separó un momento para quitarse el abrigo, y justo en ese momento lavi aprovechó la oportunidad; rápidamente se incorporó y saltó de la cama en dirección a la salida.

-Conejo estúpido, ¿Dónde crees que vas?

No pudo abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada.

Kanda se acercó a él con una extraña mirada, dejando entrever un atisbo de diversión. Así era. Todo esto le divertía enormemente, quería hacerlo, quería violar al bookman. Desnudarle, lanzarle en la cama y hacerle gemir de placer hasta que le pidiera suplicando con lágrimas en los ojos que parara. Y lo mejor de todo, es que no había absolutamente nada que se lo impidiera.

Comenzó a andar hacia Lavi, fijándose en el miedo reflejado en su mirada. Estaba pegado a la pared, tenía el pelo alborotado y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. A cada paso que daba veía como la tensión del Bookman aumentaba, veía como se entrecortaba su respiración, y eso le ponía. Oh, hasta que sublime punto le ponía.

El pelirrojo estaba acorralado, le tenía apresado. El rostro de kanda casi rozaba con el suyo. El bookman se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y desvió la mirada a otra dirección. Pero entonces, Kanda le cogió de la barbilla dándole un efímero beso que lo mantuvo lo suficientemente distraído como para darse cuenta, de que lo hábiles dedos de Kanda le habían desabrochado la camisa e iban bajando buscando un camino diferente.

Cada vez que Yû le tocaba, un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Pero, ¿seguro que era un escalofrío? Ya no sabía nada. Había perdido totalmente el norte. Cuando había querido darse cuenta su ropa había desaparecido.

Él deslizó sus dedos por la suave piel del joven, desde sus labios, pasando por su barbilla, bajando por el cuello hasta el pecho, donde hizo una pausa para besarle en la boca mientras su mano seguía bajando. Lavi gimió levemente. Estaba excitado, tremendamente excitado y kanda lo sabía.

Le comenzó a masturbar sin dejarle escapar, observando cada pequeño gesto de placer su cara, escuchando sus gemidos, su agitada respiración, sus pornográficos suspiros

-Y-yû……..- murmuró

-¿Yû, cómo que Yû?-le susurró al oído –Ya puedes despedirte de tu inocencia.

Cambió rápidamente de posición atrapando el cuerpo del joven entre sus brazos y penetrándole violentamente.

El cuerpo de Lavi temblaba con cada sacudida. Le dolía, casi insoportablemente y quería gritar, pero con el tiempo el dolor se convertía en otra cosa diferente. Su respiración cada vez iba más rápida, pero no solo la suya, él no era el único. kanda estaba exactamente igual. Cada sacudida era más fuerte que la anterior, el grado de excitación era máximo. Ambos estaban al límite.

-Yu…No puedo más… me corro…-dijo con una voz entrecortada

Kanda fue disminuyendo la velocidad y se separó lentamente del pelirrojo. Él también había llegado a su límite. Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que recobraron lentamente la respiración normal.

Entonces, kanda se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse, pero Lavi intentó pararle. ¿se iba a ir así sin más?

Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta. Pero justo antes de que saliera, le cogió del brazo.

-Por favor no te vayas –dijo

El exorcista se dio la vuelta y miro al pelirrojo.

-tsk. Estúpido conejo.

Kanda se giró y se fue dejándole allí.

-Estúpido conejo… del que me he enamorado – murmuró cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que no le oyera.


End file.
